Refrão da alma
by Dana Norram
Summary: A palavra “nós” resumida em vinte estrofes e alguns poucos versos. // HET // RonxHermione // FICLET


**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**E-mail**: Vide profile  
**Sinopse**: A palavra "nós" resumida em vinte estrofes, palavras e alguns poucos versos.  
**Casal**: Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger  
**Classificação**: PG-13  
**Gênero**: Romance/Geral  
**Spoilers**: Sexto Livro  
**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter me pertencesse eu te garanto que Ron e Hermione seriam um casal desde o quarto livro.

* * *

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic é narrada em formato de "sentenças" baseadas numa única palavra, mas sem ligação (na maioria dos casos) entre si. O método não foi inventado por mim, eu me baseei numa outra fanfic que seguia a mesma linha, cujo casal era Severus/Regulus. A quem interessar, a fanfic está em inglês e pode ser lida no seguinte endereço: _community . livejournal . com / 1sentence / 392791 . html_ (basta tirar os espaços). Eu recomendo muitíssimo, aliás.

* * *

**Refrão da Alma ¹  
**_Por Dana Norram_

**1# Arrepios  
**Hermione nunca usava luvas. Nem mesmo no inverno. Dizia que não conseguia escrever direito com elas. Mas ela sempre sorria ao estender as mãos, se oferecendo para corrigir os deveres de casa de Ron. Sorria ao deixar seus dedos gelados encostarem de leve nas costas nuas das mãos dele.

**2# Inveja  
**Ron sempre achava graça quando Pichitinho saia voando e acabava se enroscando nos espessos cabelos de Hermione, mesmo que sua real vontade fosse de estar no lugar da corujinha por aqueles poucos instantes.

**3# Céu  
**Victor era quem estava à espera dela, e era disso que Hermione tentava se lembrar enquanto se arrumava para o baile de inverno. Mas ela só conseguia pensar que seu vestido tinha a mesma cor dos olhos de Ronald.

**4# Doces  
**Ron tinha centenas de figurinhas de sapos de chocolate. Várias delas repetidas. Pelo menos dezesseis eram de uma bruxa chamada Agatha, a inventora o _Feitiço de Proteu_. Uma bruxa jovem com ar de sabe-tudo, dona de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

**5# Grama  
**Hermione escrevia muitas cartas durante as férias. E as para _Ronald B. Weasley_ eram sempre redigidas de algum canto afastado no jardim da casa dos Granger.

**6# Morte  
**Durante todo o tempo que Ron abraçou e beijou Lavander Brown, ele imaginava como seria sentir os braços de Hermione entrelaçados em seu pescoço. Mas ele nunca, _nunca_ pensou que as coisas aconteceriam daquela forma. Não quando todos ao redor dele estavam tão tristes. Não quando tudo que Hermione conseguia fazer era chorar.

**7# Casamento  
**Era uma pena que ninguém tivesse pensado em tirar uma foto da cara de Hermione quando a jovem percebeu que aquilo em suas mãos era o buquê que Fleur tinha acabado de jogar para trás.

**8# Chocolate  
**Foram nos olhos castanhos _dela_ que Ron pensou quando invocou o _Patrono_ que afastou os dementadores no dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente caiu.

**9# Paz  
**Hermione não gostava da chuva, mas tentou ver a beleza escondida nela no dia em que Ron disse que a sua voz se parecia com o som da água caindo. E que aquele era o som preferido dele no mundo inteiro.

**10# Xadrez  
**Ron acordou com o coração batendo forte depois de um sonho que ele considerou no mínimo estranho. No sonho, ele montava um cavalo e se sacrificava para salvar uma linda Rainha.

**11# Aplausos  
**Certa vez Ginny dissera a Hermione que um dia acabaria perdendo a paciência com o irmão e que empurraria um em cima do outro para ver se eles tomavam alguma atitude. Hermione só não imaginava que ela fosse fazer isso na frente de todos os Weasleys. Muito menos no meio da ceia de natal.

**12# Respirar  
**Na primeira vez em que Hermione dissera _'eu te _amo', Ron não conseguiu dizer nada em resposta, porque estava ocupado demais tentando processar aquilo que as pessoas chamavam de felicidade.

**13# Chamas  
**O coração de Ron batia forte debaixo dos dedos de Hermione. Seu rosto quente e suas mãos trêmulas como brasas que estalam sob o peso de um calor intenso.

**14# Madeira  
**E _ele_ sabia que só tinha ido em frente depois de encontrar apoio no olhar _dela_.

**15# Fogueira  
**Cada um tinha sua opinião sobre aquilo. Ron achava que tinha sido rápido demais e que ele não se importaria de fazer de novo e de novo... e de novo. Hermione, por sua vez, passou algum tempo pensando que aquilo era o tipo de coisa que não dava para se aprender na teoria e mesmo assim ela tinha se saído maravilhosamente bem na prática.

**16# Cinzas  
**Mas se havia algo com que ambos concordavam era que a respiração rasa e compassada que se seguia a tudo era uma coisa sagrada demais para perturbar com palavras.

**17# Lençóis  
**Hermione sempre insistia que Ron deveria arrumar a cama _depois_ de tudo. Especialmente quando ele e Harry dividiam o mesmo quarto na Toca. Mas Ron nunca a escutou. Hermione só esperava que um dia Harry voltasse a olhar para eles sem ficar vermelho.

**18# Areia  
**Era o calor do sol batendo no rosto que fazia Hermione despertar todas as manhãs. E mesmo sentindo os olhos pesados e sonolentos, ela fazia força para abri-los, porque não havia nada que ela gostasse mais do que ver Ron ao seu lado, os lábios entreabertos, adormecido.

**19# Óculos  
**Harry já teve medo de perder os amigos para o namoro deles, mas logo chegou à conclusão de que era simplesmente impossível perdê-los para algo _inevitável_. Ron e Hermione sempre pertenceram um ao outro e ele fora o primeiro a se dar conta disso.

**20# Herança  
**Ron nunca quisera ter uma família grande. Não até o dia em que Hermione contou que estava grávida e ele pensou que aquela era uma notícia boa demais para ser ouvida apenas uma vez na vida.

**Fim

* * *

**

_Dedicada a Poli-chan.  
__Feliz Amigo Secreto e Boas Festas, guria!

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora:** Sim, sim, eu escrevi outra Ron/Hermione. Tudo culpa da Poli-chan, que eu tirei no Amigo Secreto do finado fórum _Through the Rain_. Ela pediu uma **_RH_** 'fluffy' como presente e aqui estamos. Eu juro que tentei, Poli. Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado! Comentários são bem-vindos, pessoas. Eu não matei nenhum personagem desta vez, então sejam legais comigo, okay?

**Agradecimentos:** A Calíope, beta do coração que puxou minha orelha e disse com seus Tom Riddle Eyes ®: _"Passa tudo para a terceira pessoa que vai ficar bem melhor!"_ E não é que ficou mesmo? (#Dana bate continência e chuta o fantasma do narrador-personagem para bem longe#)

* * *

**¹**"Refrão da Alma" é a tradução para "Tamashii No Rufuran", título de uma das canções que fazem parte da trilha sonora da mais famosa produção da Gainax, a animação japonesa _Evangelion_. 


End file.
